


"Wanna Meet my Boyfriend?"

by light_ivy



Series: Solangelo Angst [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Nico di Angelo, Unrequited Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_ivy/pseuds/light_ivy
Summary: i honestly am sorry
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	"Wanna Meet my Boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly am sorry

Life never goes as planned. Not for Nico, anyway. 

It started, with a realization. A realization, that when he looked at Percy he didn't feel _that_ way. As if his soul was on fire. It didn't feel as though he simultaneously wanted to die but also wanted with all his heart just to survive for that person. Looking on as he got with Annabeth, realizing that he will never be what Percy wants. Cryin himself to sleep because he knows he will never be enough, for anyone. 

But no, this feeling no longer resonated in his soul when he stared at Percy. For a while, Nico thought he was free. Two whole hours to be exact. Two full hours of blissful nothingness. Of realizing self-worth. That lasted long, didn't it. 

That lasted, for a few short hours, until Will got off his shift at the hospital. when his eyes met Wills, his two short hours of pretending to like himself shattered in upon him, rupturing his rapturous journey into the world of happiness, and submerging him back into deep, chronic, unworthiness. 

For a while, he pined. Avoided Will. Avoided his sad eyes when he dashed away from him in the forest, his golden blonde locks sticking out like a sore thumb. 

To many, he seemed like the same old Nico. Inside, he was dying, his brain rotting him from the inside out, eating his flesh, blood, and mind until there was nothing left but deep hollowness. He said the 'I'm fine's and the 'it's okay' like a mantra, making everyone believe, despite best interests in mind, that Nico surely was fine.

He struggled with the knowledge that Will _could_ like him but didn't. That was what made it worse than Percy. Will was gay for crying out loud. But Nico knew, in his heart of hearts, that Will could never like him. Golden boy, like someone like himself? Definitely not. Will lit up a room, made everyone laugh, cured everyone's ailments. Nico caused fear, raised havoc, and caused a startling amount of the wounds Will had to heal. It was a surprise that no one else saw him as the monster he truly was. 

This love was eating him from the inside out, causing no end of fear, dread, and self-loathing. Eventually, Nico had to burst.

One Saturday afternoon, he almost did. They were sitting on a bench near the lake, it was one of the scant few times he permitted himself to be around Will.

Just as he was about to spill his secret to the one person he thought he never knew, Will asked something he honestly dreaded to hear.

"Do you wanna meet my boyfriend?"


End file.
